Espers
by NynyVII
Summary: Une école remplie de jeunes avec des supers-pouvoirs, ça sonne bien, non ? C'est aussi ce que pensait Hinata Shôyô, avant de s'y retrouver lui-même ! Multipairing.
Tout le monde l'avait prit pour un vieux fou. Et pourtant.

Depuis une trentaine d'années, de plus en plus de personnes possédant des capacités hors normes avaient commencés à voir le jour. Des espèces de mutants, comme on pouvait en voir avant dans les films. Seulement voilà, c'était réel, et la première fois qu'il y avait été confronté, le phénomène avait touché son propre petit-fils. A l'époque, il y a vingt ans maintenant, c'était quelque chose de méconnu, et il avait fallut cacher les pouvoirs de son garçon. Mais à présent, après des années de combat et des naissances d'enfants « surdoués » de plus en plus nombreuses dans le monde entier, il allait pouvoir enfin réaliser le rêve secret qu'il entretenait.

Il allait ouvrir sa propre école, où ces jeunes incontrôlables, souvent perdus et rejetés par la société allaient pouvoir s'épanouir. Oui, il avait à la base fait ça en pensant à son crétin de garnement, mais le premier qui irait lui rapporter aurait droit à son pied au derrière ! La version officielle était simplement que tous ces gosses avaient aussi droit à un minimum d'éducation. Alors il avait cherché et rassemblé cinq de ces enfants extraordinaires, devenus adultes maintenant, pour l'aider dans son projet, et qui serviraient de professeurs.

L'organisation était simple, et le gouvernement lui avait prémâché le travail en catégorisant les pouvoirs de ces gens qu'ils nommaient « Espers ». Il y avait cinq niveaux, sobrement nommés : S, A, B, C et D. Le niveau S étant le plus élevé, et le D le plus bas. Puisque les fameux petits Espers étaient à présent détectables dès la naissance, et portaient toujours sur eux une plaque avec leur niveau, il serait facile de les placer dans les cinq classes qu'il comptait ouvrir dans son école, les professeurs sélectionnés étant eux-mêmes tous de niveaux différents, il s'en était assuré.

Il leva le nez vers le bâtiment flambant neuf devant lui. C'était presque une vraie école, à la différence près que ses étudiants ne seraient pas séparés en fonction de leur âge, mais des niveaux de leurs pouvoirs. Devant lui se trouvait la bâtisse qui accueillerait les cours « classiques », qui permettraient aux gamins d'avoir un diplôme normal, comme n'importe quels étudiants. A côté il y avait les dortoirs, puisqu'ils resteraient tous sur place au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à contrôler leurs capacités. Et un peu plus loin se trouvaient des gymnases et des terrains où ils s'entraîneraient justement à les maîtriser.

Ils attendaient moins d'une vingtaine d'étudiants qui arriveraient dans quelques jours, mais tout était déjà prêt pour les accueillir. Il fit tourner son trousseau de clefs autour de son index d'un air satisfait, et se tourna lui-même vers son équipe de profs un peu improvisée, mais qui sauraient gérer les débordements.

\- On va leur apprendre la vie, à ses gamins ! Assura-t-il, s'attirant un regard blasé de son petit-fils qui faisait évidemment partit du projet.

\- C'est pas un camp militaire ic…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il dû éviter le trousseau précédemment cité et dangereusement lancé en direction de son visage.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?!

\- Arrête de te plaindre, Keishin ! Rétorqua le grand-père qui n'était aucunement un papy gâteau. On est là pour les éduquer, et c'est ce qu'on va faire !

Il n'y avait pas à dire, avec le vieux Ukai Ikkei aux commandes, cette école allait filer droit !

* * *

Hellow !

Encore une nouvelle fic, oui oui, mais ma première fic longue sur Haikyuu, ça se fête ! ^^

Je vous propose donc ce petit prologue pour voir si une histoire basée sur ce thème (pas très original je l'avoue) vous intéresserait ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire, les chapitres qui suivront seront beaucoup plus longs, il y aura à peu près tous les personnages, et bien sûr des petits couples ! :D

Vous pouvez aussi vous amuser à chercher les pouvoirs que j'ai donné à chacun des personnages~

Voilà voilà, en espérant que avez apprécié et que vous voudrez voir une suite :)

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
